L'histoire se répète encore
by Will of Mania
Summary: Eté 2005. Rosa Christopher emménage avec ses parents dans le vieil orphelinat de Seventh Bell. Là, elle découvre une mystérieuse montre à gousset... L'histoire semble vouloir se répèter une nouvelle fois, que faire pour y mettre à terme?
1. Seventh Bell

**Fic Chrno Crusade**

**Titre :** L'histoire se répète…encore

**Genre :** Général

_Etats-Unis, 25 Juin 2005 :_

« Souris Rosa ! »

L'interpellée se tourna vers ses parents, une expression boudeuse sur la figure. Pourquoi sourire ? Pour elle, la situation ne lui permettait pas. La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer avant de se retourner vers la vitre pour continuer de voir le paysage défiler à toute allure.

Rosa Christopher venait de fêter ses seize ans. Assez grande, elle avait des cheveux blonds pâles, légèrement ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux omoplates et de grands yeux bleus azurs. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur bleu clair qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et d'un pantacourt gris foncé qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des mollets. A ses pieds, elle portait des tennis violettes qui commençaient à dater d'au moins deux ans.

Du point de vue extérieur, Rosa pouvait être considérée comme jolie même si, bien sûr, elle ne le pensait pas.

Voilà plus de trois heures qu'elle roulait en voiture avec ses parents, vers l'état du Michigan. Pourquoi ?

A cause du déménagement. Ses parents avaient eu la mauvaise idée, selon la jeune fille, de vouloir quitter l'état du Missouri pour celui du Michigan. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour habiter dans un ancien orphelinat miteux où avait, soit disant, vécu durant un laps de temps, deux des membres de la famille Christopher. Seulement, c'était il y un peu plus de soixante-dix ans…

« Tu te rends compte ? S'était exclamé son père avec enthousiasme, on va vivre dans l'une des demeures où habitaient nos ancêtres !

-Ancêtre, ancêtre…l'un des deux était quand même ton grand-père alors ne les traite pas d'homme des cavernes…Avait répliqué Rosa, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, pardon c'est vrai. Ton arrière grand-père Joshua était quelqu'un de vraiment bien…Ta grand-mère Azmaria aussi d'ailleurs…quant à ton arrière grande-tante, je n'en sais rien, Grand-père ne m'en parlait que très rarement…

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de me raconter ta vie ? Avait soupiré la jeune fille visiblement guère intéressée.

- Rosa ! Un peu de respect je te prie ! Et sois un peu plus enthousiaste, c'est tout de même une chance de vivre dans un tel endroit et…

-Tu parles ! Vivre dans un vieil orphelinat datant d'il y a plus de cent ans et qui est sur le point de tomber en ruines, c'est pas vraiment la joie selon moi !

-Nous ferons quelques rénovations, après je suis sûr que tu adoreras cet endroit !

- Pas même dans mes pires cauchemars ! » Avait marmonné l'adolescente, sarcastique.

Rosa avait bien tenté de convaincre ses parents que ce déménagement était bidon et tout ça mais en tant que mineure, elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et avait été forcée de suivre ses géniteurs, pour son plus grand malheur.

Et maintenant, la voilà, assise à l'arrière d'une voiture, les fesses en compote et les jambes engourdies avec une douleur en bas du dos dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis plus de deux heures. Elle grimaça et chercha une position plus confortable. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle appuya son coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre et cala sa tête dans sa main, laissant le haut de sa tête reposer contre la vitre. De cette manière, elle sentait les vibrations du moteur en marche. Bercée par ces remous, elle s'endormit profondément pour le reste du voyage…

Ce furent quelques coups frappés à la vitre contre laquelle elle était blottie qui la réveilla. Rosa se redressa, la bouche pâteuse et grimaça de nouveau, mais de douleur cette fois. Son dos lui faisait super mal ! Elle se tourna en direction de la fenêtre et aperçut son père qui lui souriait et lui faisait signe de descendre. Elle s'exécuta, impatiente de mettre enfin le pied à terre.

L'adolescente manqua de se casser la figure à cause des fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes mais elle se rattrapa en se servant de la voiture comme support. Elle attendit que son sang reprenne une circulation normale avant d'esquisser plusieurs petits pas, puis la jeune fille se tourna vers ses parents.

« Nous sommes arrivés, chérie ! » Lui lancèrent-ils, d'un ton joyeux en désignant un point derrière Rosa.

Celle-ci se retourna, s'attendant au pire et resta bouche bée devant l'imposante bâtisse qui lui faisait face dès à présent. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une église à cause de la tourelle qui se dressait seule vers le ciel, mais en fin de compte, le terme « manoir » ou « château » lui parut plus approprié dû à la largeur du vieil orphelinat. Il devait mesurer cent soixante-quinze mètre de longueur pour au moins cent quarante de hauteur ! Impressionnée, elle avisa toutes les fenêtres qu'il y avait. Il devait y avoir au moins vingt ou trente pièces dans cette bicoque !

Ensuite, Rosa embrassa du regard le jardin. Il semblait illimité. Elle pouvait apercevoir une forêt tout au fond de la prairie…oui prairie, elle ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce…jardin tellement il était immense !

Et encore, elle n'avait pas fait le tour de la bâtisse !

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses parents qui la regardaient en souriant.

« On est riche ? » Fut ce qu'elle demanda tout d'abord, avec un air hébété.

Son père et sa mère se regardèrent, amusés avant de lui répondre :

« La fondation Hendric rapporte assez d'argent pour qu'on ai pu acheter Seventh Bell, oui… »

Rosa hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait que son père était le directeur d'une fondation crée par son arrière grand-mère, Azmaria, mais elle ignorait en quoi elle consistait. Elle demanda plutôt :

-Seventh Bell ?

-C'est le nom de cet ancien orphelinat.

-Ah… »

L'adolescente se retourna vers le « château » pour pouvoir le contempler de nouveau.

Mais elle entendit le vrombissement d'une auto et se tourna pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Ses parents devaient le savoir car ils se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu, un homme d'environs quarante ans à l'embonpoint proéminent.

« Rosa, si tu veux, tu peux aller explorer la maison pendant que nous réglons quelques affaires avec l'agent immobilier…

-Han han, pas de problème », répondit la jeune fille en marchant vers l'orphelinat.

Mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade sans raison. Cette chaleur qu'elle sentait monter et ses tremblements qui la parcouraient, étaient ce de l'excitation ? Oui, sans doute.

Rosa tourna le battement de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Hum, il faudra huiler cette porte… »Pensa la jeune fille en pénétrant lentement à l'intérieur de Seventh Bell. Devant elle se trouvait un grand escalier et pouvait voir qu'il y avait deux escaliers qui menait à l'étage.

Il y avait également plusieurs portes alignées de part et d'autres du grand escalier, mais Rosa s'en fichait : elle voulait d'abord voir le premier étage, le reste attendrait, après tout, elle avait tout son temps…

Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle grimpa vivement les marches du premier escalier, puis du deuxième et s'arrêta devant un long couloir. Là aussi il y avait pleins de portes mais Rosa ne s'y attarda pas. Pendant au moins une heure, elle inspecta tout le manoir et se perdit plusieurs fois, il faut bien l'avouer (XD). A la fin elle revint à son point de départ, en sueur mais plutôt contente. Elle pensa aux orphelins qui vivaient là, il y a des années : ils avaient dû être heureux dans une maison aussi grande !

Soudain, elle se dit qu'elle avait oublié de visiter un endroit : le grenier, s'il y en avait un.

Sûrement, les grandes maisons comme ça ont toujours un grenier ! Poussant un énième soupir, elle regrimpa les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au dernier étage (Seventh Bell comptait deux étages, je précise XD). Là, elle réinspecta minutieusement tout l'étage à la recherche d'une porte ou d'une trappe susceptible de mener à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Elle finit par la trouver au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes en ouvrant une porte qui débouchait sur un vieil escalier en bois. Prudemment, elle monta les degrés qui grinçaient dangereusement et finit par arriver dans une salle de taille moyenne, pleine de poussière et toiles d'araignée, qui sentait le renfermé. Elle n'avait pas dû être aérée depuis longtemps !

Partout, il y avait de vieux cartons, ouverts pour la plupart, et qui semblait contenir pleins de choses…

Avec un sourire de petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux un matin de Noël, Rosa entreprit de déballer les cartons. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle découvrira des trucs intéressants ?

Dans le premier carton, elle découvrit un ours en peluche tout miteux et un album photo aux images jaunis par le temps. Elle le feuilleta. Sur la majorité des photos qui étaient en noir et blancs, il y avait trois personnes, un jeune homme qui semblait être prêtre, et deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux blonds (c'était difficile à dire, les photos étant comme je l'ai dit, en noir et blanc) dont l'une semblait malade. Rosa laissa ses doigts glisser sur ces visages souriants. Ces personnes semblaient heureuses, mais pourtant, la jeune fille devinait de la tristesse au fond de leurs yeux.

Rosa déposa doucement l'album photo au sol, pressée de découvrir les autres merveilles que devaient contenir les cartons. Elle tomba sur plusieurs grosses araignées qui se précipitèrent dans plusieurs recoins de la pièce après avoir fait hurler de peur la jeune fille blonde.

Pestant contre ces #&* !! d'arachnides, Rosa déballa le dernier carton du grenier après en avoir fait de même aux autres après n'avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant pour elle.

Elle y découvrit d'autres peluches, des poupées en porcelaine aux vêtements qui tombaient en lambeaux et tout au fond de la boîte, elle en ressortit un pendentif.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas un pendentif, c'était une montre à gousset maintenue par une chaîne fine mais solide. Le cadran était cassé.

Les trois aiguilles, celle qui indiquait l'heure, l'autre qui montrait les minutes et la dernière qui comptait les secondes, étaient toutes arrêtées sur le chiffre douze.

« Bizarre, songea Rosa en tournant et retournant la montre entre ses doigts. Cette montre à gousset avait quelque chose d'étrange, sans qu'elle ne sut dire quoi.

« Bah, on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'une montre. Je demanderai à papa de m'emmener chez un horloger pour la faire réparer, car après tout, ça peut m'être utile ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire en serrant la montre dans sa main, puis estimant que ses parents risquaient de s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir, elle descendit l'escalier du grenier plus tous les autres pour rassurer son père et sa mère sur le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre…


	2. Une montre plus qu'étrange

Chapitre 2 :

Rosa s'épongea le front couvert de sueur. Elle soufflait comme un bœuf et transpirait énormément sous ce soleil de début d'été dans l'état du Michigan.

Deux jours que ses parents et elle étaient là, dans ce vieil orphelinat datant du siècle dernier, et deux jours qu'ils déchargeaient des cartons ainsi que des meubles pour les installer de ce qui était désormais leur maison.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas. Il fallait porter les cartons jusque dans la maison, les déballer, nettoyer les pièces…Ce que c'est gavant un déménagement ! Et ce soleil brûlant ne les aidait pas, bien au contraire !

En attendant d'installer tous les meubles tel que les lits, les tables et les chaises, les Christopher mangeaient, pour le moment, des sandwichs et dormaient par terre, sur des matelas pneumatiques.

Rosa regarda ce qui restait à décharger et poussa un soupir de découragement. Il y avait encore tant de chose ! Ils n'y arriveraient jamais, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle attrapa un énième cartons, plutôt lourd celui-là, et se dirigea vers le « manoir ».

En marchant, la jeune fille ne vit le gros caillou solidement ancré devant elle, à ses pieds. Et elle buta dedans.

Les yeux écarquillés, Rosa vit, par-dessus le carton, le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et mû par un réflexe soudain, elle se retourna, de façon à être dos au sol et attendit le choc qui ne tarda pas. L'adolescente poussa un petit cri de douleur et grimaça.

« Au moins, j'ai réussis à éviter de briser ce qu'il y avait dans le carton! Se dit-elle, un peu soulagée. Et puis, je me suis aussi évité des dégâts à moi aussi… »

Elle posa le carton par terre pour mieux se relever épousseta ses vêtements.

Aujourd'hui, elle portait encore un débardeur mais de couleur violet clair cette fois, un short beige et des baskets de sports blanches. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux blonds pâles en une queue de cheval haute, pour ne pas être gênée dans ses travaux.

La jeune fille ramassa son paquet et entra dans la maison. Tout de suite, elle se sentit un peu mieux : il faisait plus frais dans la maison que dehors, et ça faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Papa ! Ou maman, qu'importe…je le mets où celui-là ? » Cria t-elle en parlant du carton, à travers la pièce qui servirait bientôt de salon.

Sa mère, qui était une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux d'un vert pétillants, apparue presque aussitôt.

« Ah chérie…euh, pose ce carton ici si tu veux…hum, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt aller de reposer ou te balader un peu en ville ? Ce serait mieux si tu essayais de te faire de nouveaux amis plutôt que de rester ici à travailler comme ça du matin au soir !

-Euh, maman, on a encore beaucoup de boulot alors on verra ça plus tard, okay ? Et puis tu sais, j'suis pas la seule à travailler, y a toi et papa aussi, alors pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui pourrait me reposer, hein, dis ?

-Oui, mais toi tu as seize ans et tu n'as pas encore l'âge de t'occuper de choses comme ça.

-C'est mieux de commencer maintenant, comme ça je serais préparée, répliqua Rosa avec un sourire taquin.

-Aller ça suffit, je t'emmène en ville, tu pourras te promener et tout ça et peut-être te faire des amis? Trancha sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Mais j'ai pas besoin d'amis pour l'instant et… »

Rosa s'interrompit soudain. Elle venait de se souvenir de la vieille montre à gousset qu'elle avait trouvée dans le grenier deux jours plus tôt et qu'elle devait faire réparer. Elle pourrait sûrement trouver un horloger en ville, qui sait ?

« Bon okay, t'as gagné. Je vais chercher mon porte-monnaie et je reviens. »

L'adolescente partit en direction de la future cuisine, là où elle dormait pour l'instant, pour y chercher ses affaires.

Elle trouva la montre à gousset planquée dans son sac à dos fétiche avec son portable mais mit plus de temps à rechercher son #* !µ de porte-monnaie, comme elle disait, et finit par le trouver enfouit sous un tas de vêtements sales.

La jeune fille rejoignit sa mère, qui commençait à s'impatienter, dans la voiture et elles démarrèrent.

« C'est loin, la ville ? Demanda Rosa à sa mère pendant que celle-ci conduisait.

-Non, à dix minutes d'ici au moins. Tu pourras y aller seule à vélo quand nous aurons déchargé celui-ci.

-C'est là-bas que j'irai au lycée ?

-Oui, Peabody (1) est une assez grande ville. Tu te plaire par ici, j'en suis sûre. Au début c'est dur, c'est vrai, car tu laisses tout ce que tu connais derrière toi, mais après, ça va mieux. Tu verras. »

Rosa préféra ne pas répondre. C'est qu'elle commençait à bien aimer Seventh Bell, mais de là, à l'adorer…

Elles arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une assez charmante ville, pleines de maisons avec jardin, d'église et de grands bâtiments. Au premier abord, Peabody pouvait ressembler à la ville où vivait Rosa avant, les immeubles en moins.

« C'est la cambrousse ici, en fait… » Constata la jeune fille, un peu ennuyée.

Sa mère la déposa sur un trottoir devant un parc pour enfant et lui fit quelques recommandations :

« On se retrouve ici à dix-sept heure, fait attention à ne pas te perdre, sinon, tu m'appelles sur mon portable, d'accord ?

-Ouais ouais…répondit distraitement Rosa, trop occupée à regarder ce qui l'entourait.

-Bon bah, à tout à l'heure alors ! » Lui lança sa génitrice, en redémarrant.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel sa fille répondit sans grand enthousiasme.

Rosa traversa une route sans savoir où elle pourrait bien trouver un horloger. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue son reflet dans une vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de se changer. Bon, tant pis.

Un peu agacée, elle se remit en route, réussit à trouver l'office du tourisme et acheta un plan de la ville.

Chouette, il y avait un horloger pas loin de là où elle se trouvait, à quelques rues à peine.

L'adolescente se dirigea donc vers lieu où elle voulait aller, passant devant un groupe de jeunes gens, tous des garçons, qui poussèrent des sifflements à la fois moqueur et admiratifs à son adresse. Rosa n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin. Elle arriva enfin devant le magasin d'horloges et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Une petite clochette tinta, signalant son arrivée. La jeune fille vit qu'il n'y avait personne.

Elle promena son regard à travers le magasin qui n'était pas bien grand, avisant toutes les sortes d'horloges qui s'y trouvaient, du cadran jusqu'à la montre, du plus vieux au plus récent. Aucunes ne semblaient être à l'heure.

Rosa tourna brusquement la tête en voyant arriver un vieil homme plutôt osseux d'au moins soixante ans avec le crâne à moitié dégarni.

Le vieillard sourit, visiblement content d'avoir de la visite.

« Bonjour jeune fille, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda t-il à Rosa.

-Hum, bonjour. Je suis ici pour que vous me répariez une montre…

-Une montre, oui bien sûr, montre voir… »

Rosa s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait le vieil homme et lui tendit la vieille montre à gousset.

« Le cadran est brisé, et elle ne fonctionne plus… »

Le vendeur prit la montre entre ses mains, l'observant dans ses moindres détails et dit, d'un ton admiratif :

« C'est une très vieille montre que tu as là, ma petite, d'où tu la tiens ?

-Je l'ai trouvée dans mon grenier.

-Ha oui, dans ton grenier, pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonné ? Mmmh oui, pour la réparer, si je m'y mets tout de suite, je pourrais l'avoir fini pour… »

Il compta sur ses doigts.

« Pour dans trois heures, si tout va bien, sinon, reviens demain. »

Rosa jeta un œil à son portable : treize heure vingt-sept. Elle aurait juste le temps de venir la rechercher ce soir.

« Okay, je reviendrais ce soir ! Fit-elle en souriant.

-Très bien, je t'attendrais. A tout à l'heure !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure ! »

Et elle sortit.

Que pourrait-elle faire pour passer le temps en attendant ? Explorer la ville et acheter quelques trucs ? La jeune fille fouilla dans son porte-monnaie : vingt deux dollars.

Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux les garder car elle avait oublié de demander combien coûtait la réparation pour sa montre.

Elle passa les trois heures restantes à flâner dans la ville et à lire quelques mangas dans des librairies. Rosa jetait toujours des coups d'œil fréquent à son portable. Plus que deux heures…plus qu'une heure…

Pourquoi était-elle si pressée de récupérer cette montre ? Elle l'ignorait. C'était comme être séparé de quelque chose qui vous est cher. Cette boule à l'estomac, ce pincement au cœur…c'était exactement ça.

Aussi Rosa fut soulagée en constatant qu'il était l'heure de rechercher cette étrange montre.

Comme la fois précédente, en entrant dans le magasin, la clochette tinta pour annoncer qu'elle était là.

Elle attendit encore pendant au moins dix minutes, regardant l'heure sur son portable avec anxiété. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard quand sa mère viendrait la chercher. Enfin, le vieux vendeur apparut. Il semblait contrarié et en même temps étonné.

« Ah, te revoilà…j'ai réparé le cadran mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire fonctionner… »

Rosa hocha la tête, légèrement surprise.

« De plus, je ne suis pas parvenue à la démonter pour savoir d'où venait le problème. Et puis, les composants sont très étranges, je n'avais jamais vu ça…

-Ha bon ? S'enquit Rosa, intriguée.

-Oui…tu es sûre qu'elle vient bien de ton grenier ?

-Bien sûr ! Je l'ai même trouvée au fond d'un vieux carton !

-Et tu ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait avant de se retrouver dans ce carton ?

-…non… »

Tiens c'est vrai ça, à qui elle appartenait, cette montre, avant ? La jeune fille ne s'était jamais posée la question. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne…mais auprès de qui ?

« Bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas grave, je verrais ça avec mes parents, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une montre hein ? Je pourrais en trouver d'autres…ici par exemple. Euh sinon, combien je vous dois ? », Sourit Rosa.

Le vieillard hocha la tête, l'air toujours un peu contrarié.

«Hum, cinq dollars, vu que je n'ai réussis qu'à réparer le cadran. Et si jamais tu as des infos concernant cette montre, prévient moi. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur cet objet…

-Pas de problème, je reviendrai. Au revoir monsieur, à bientôt ! » Le salua l'adolescente après avoir payé.

En se dirigeant vers le lieu où sa mère viendrait la chercher, Rosa saisit la montre par la chaîne et l'observa de plus près.

Pour la jeune fille blonde, cette montre à gousset semblait normale mise à part les aiguilles. Pourquoi étaient-elles arrêtées sur le chiffre douze ? Etait ce fait exprès ?

Sans réfléchir, Rosa passa la chaîne par-dessous sa tête, laissant la montre reposer contre sa poitrine.

Presque aussitôt, elle fût assaillie par d'étranges visions. Une jeune fille blonde, qui lui ressemblait un peu et qui devait avoir son âge, courait dans des rues sombres…un jeune garçon aux yeux écarlates et aux cheveux violets la suivait en lui criant quelque chose…

Rosa se prit la tête entre les mains. Les images se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Elle avait à peine le temps de les apercevoir. Mais elle arrivait à en saisir quelques unes.

La jeune fille bouscula une personne qui se retourna sur son passage. Elle parvint, malgré les visions qui continuaient de l'assaillir douloureusement, à distinguer un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un long manteau blanc, assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle pu apercevoir que l'homme était pourvu de lunettes carrées, et avait les yeux écarlates lui aussi. Une espèce d'aigle trônait sur son épaule.

Rosa se détourna, cherchant à tout pris à enlever cette montre qui lui donnait des visions insupportables. Elle entendit la personne derrière elle lui parler. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, elle perçut juste un nom avant de s'enfuir en courant:

« Rosette Christopher »

(1) Pour ceux qui ont lu Kitty Lord…désolée mais j'avais pas d'idée de nom de ville américaines XD.


	3. Aion

Chapitre 3 :

Rosa continuait de courir, sans savoir où elle allait. Les visions défilaient toujours sous ses yeux, de plus en plus vite. Tellement, qu'elle était persuadée que sa tête allait exploser.

Une fille blonde en tenue de religieuse tenant un revolver entre ses mains…

Un jeune garçon qui transportait une sorte de grosse malle sur son dos…

Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux écarlates, comme le garçon…

Une jeune femme rousse les bras tendus qui tenait un joyaux entre deux de ses doigts…

…Et un homme aux cheveux blancs, comme son long manteau, retenus en queue de cheval qui souriait d'une manière guère rassurante…

Rosa ouvrit de grand yeux et les visions s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'elles n'avaient commencées.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait seule, à genoux, dans une petite ruelle bordée de maisons collées les unes aux autres.

Elle retira la montre à gousset d'un geste vif, et la lança le plus loin possible d'elle. La montre tomba derrière des sacs d'ordures, posés à côté d'une des habitations, avec un bruit de cliquetis.

Rosa porta la main à sa gorge, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cette montre à gousset…était maudite !

Et puis…qui était ces gens qu'elle avait vus ?

Il y avait…une jeune religieuse qui lui ressemblait d'une manière assez forte.

Un garçon aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux écarlates, plutôt bizarre selon elle.

Une petite fille qui ressemblait à un ange, tant elle semblait fragile et pure.

Et un type étrange qui ressemblait à…l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé tout à l'heure, quand les visions avaient commencées !

Rosa redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Le type aux cheveux blancs lui avait parlé…il l'avait même appelée par son nom. Pas vraiment en fait. Il avait écorché son prénom car il l'avait appelée…Rosette Christopher, oui, c'est ça !

Tiens, bizarre, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose…c'était vague…Rhaaa ! Pas le temps de réfléchir la dessus pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle aille retrouver sa mère ! Rosa se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le pendentif était tombé. Oui, elle avait décidé de le garder malgré tout. La jeune fille avait le pressentiment qu'il pourrait vraiment lui être utile, mais pas pour indiquer l'heure (XD).

Ensuite elle courut comme une folle, essayant de retrouver le lieu où sa mère l'avait déposée. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait, mais alors, pas du tout où elle se trouvait. Elle s'était perdue en courant dans tous les sens, après avoir bousculé le gars…

Rosa regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de s'orienter. Mais elle n'avait jamais un très bon sens de l'orientation. Très vite, la jeune fille blonde dû se résoudre à appeler sa mère.

Rosa glissa les mains dans les poches de son short, tâtonnant pour attraper son portable.

Mais elle ne le trouva pas. Soudain affolée, l'adolescente secoua ses poches, les retournant pour ne laisser tomber qu'un paquet de mouchoir, son porte-monnaie et la montre à gousset qu'elle avait glissée dans l'une de ses deux poches, n'osant surtout pas la remettre autour de son cou. Mais aucune trace de son portable. Il avait sans dû tomber tout à l'heure, quand elle avait courue…

Misère, elle allait devoir refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour le retrouver. Et vite car sa mère risquait de commencer à s'inquiéter.

Rosa revint donc sur ses pas, scrutant le sol d'un air concentré en espérant y retrouver son téléphone mobile. Aussi ne vit-elle pas la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle, devant.

Rosa avançait en regardant le sol. Non, son portable n'était pas là. Pourvu que personne ne l'ait ramassé et emporté, sa mère allait la tuer sinon !

Tout à coup, elle percuta quelqu'un, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et se retrouva sur les fesses, sans savoir comment. La jeune blondinette, se releva, en marmonnant de vagues excuses à la personne et faillit retomber une nouvelle fois, perdant l'équilibre.

Une main la rattrapa juste à temps et l'aida à se redresser.

« Merci…souffla Rosa, gênée.

-Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi » Répondit une voix, indéniablement masculine.

Rosa leva la tête vers l'homme et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le gars qu'elle avait bousculé en sortant de chez le horloger.

« Ah…c'est vous, hum…désolée de vous avoir poussée tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Ca va mieux ? Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, avec un drôle de sourire qui réussit à mettre Rosa mal à l'aise.

-Euuh…oui, oui, tout va bien, j'avais juste…un peu mal à la tête…héhé… »le rassura Rosa avec un sourire hypocrite.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Je crois que tu as perdu ça tout à l'heure… Dit-il en lui tendant son portable.

-Mon portable ! Ho merci, merci beaucoup ! Je vais pouvoir appeler ma mère ! » S'écria la jeune fille blonde en attrapant son mobile.

Elle composa le numéro de sa mère et porta l'appareil à son oreille droite, sans quitter le mystérieux homme qui continuait de la regarder en souriant de son sourire bizarre (XD).

La voix de sa mère retentit à l'autre bout du fil :

« Rosa ? Où es-tu ? Je t'attends depuis dix minutes au moins !

-Pardon maman, mais je me suis perdue...

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention ! Bon dis moi où tu es que je vienne te cherch…

-Euuh, attends maman, on me parle… l'interrompit Rosa,

-Oui ? Reprit-elle à l'adresse de l'homme au manteau blanc.

-Je te disais que si tu le voulais bien, je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi, je connais bien cette ville…Proposa ce dernier, toujours en souriant.

-Je n'habite pas en ville. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec a mère devant un parc situé à l'entrée de la ville…

-Oui je vois de quel parc tu parles. Je peux t'y emmener.

-Vraiment ? Dit Rosa.

-Maman, fit-elle à sa mère sans attendre la réponse du type, il y a une personne qui veut bien m'emmener devant le parc. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là-bas.

-Mais qui est ce « quelqu'un » ?

-Euuh, c'est…répondit la jeune fille, soudain embarrassée.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? Murmura t-elle à l'homme en mettant sa main devant le combiné pour ne pas que sa mère l'entende.

-Je m'appelle Aion. Se présenta l'inconnu.

-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Aion, s'exclama l'adolescente en s'adressant de nouveau à sa génitrice.

-C'est un ami à toi ? Demanda cette dernière, d'une voix réjouie.

-Euh, on peut pas vraiment dire ça mais…ho et puis attends j'arrive ! S'énerva Rosa, que toutes ces questions agaçaient, en raccrochant brusquement.

-On peut y aller, je vous suis ! » Sourit l'adolescente, à Aion.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et se mit en route, les mains dans les poches, suivi de près par Rosa.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de bonnes minutes, Aion guidant Rosa à travers diverses rues, et Rosa, occupée à le dévisager de dos.

Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet étrange individu ? De plus, il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'homme de sa vision. Et il n'était pas très rassurant. Il avait une façon de regarder les gens qui donnait froid dans le dos. Tout à coup, la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, ayant perçut un fort battement d'ailes derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri en apercevant un oiseau de grande taille foncer droit sur elle. Mais à la dernière minute, l'oiseau la contourna pour aller se poser sur le bras d'Aion, qui faisait à présent face à la jeune fille blonde.

« Il…il est drôlement gros ce pigeon ! S'exclama Rosa, impressionnée.

-…c'est un aigle, la corrigea Aion, en tirant tout à coup une drôle de tête.

-Ha…désolée… »S'excusa l'adolescente, en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

L'homme ne dit rien, se remettant à marcher, l'aigle était à présent sur son épaule et fixait Rosa de ses deux yeux perçants.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? la questionna Aion, sans se retourner.

-Hein ? Euuh, je m'appelle Rosa…Rosa Christopher. Je suis nouvelle dans le coin.

-Rosa Christopher…mmmh… »Fit l'individu, pensif.

Et n'il lui adressa plus la parole durant le reste du trajet.

Ils débouchèrent soudain sur un trottoir bordé de magasins, et de voitures. Rosa reconnut le parc en face, et la voiture de sa mère, garée à côté. Elle traversa la rue, doublant Aion et son aigle, et courut à la rencontre de sa mère. Celle-ci descendit de sa voiture, côté trottoir et accueillit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Vraiment…il faut toujours que tu te perdes, hein ?

-Désolééééée… »Gémit Rosa, penaude.

Sa mère la lâcha ensuite pour se tourner vers Aion qui les avait rejointes.

« Vous devez être monsieur Aion, merci beaucoup d'avoir raccompagné ma fille jusqu'ici…

-Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel…répondit Aion, modeste.

-Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de Rosa…

-Maman, faut pas non plus exagérer…grogna la concernée, en lui jetant un regard noir.

-…vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier… »Continua sa mère, sans prêter attention à l'interruption à sa fille.

Aion semblait amusé par la reconnaissance un peu exagérée de la mère de Rosa. Il avait toujours son drôle de sourire.

« Nan mais j'vous jure…marmonna Rosa, en mettant une main devant ses yeux, l'air désespéré.

-…pourriez-vous venir prendre un thé à la maison ? Lui demanda la mère de Rosa, avec un grand sourire niais.

-Nan mais j'vous jure… »marmonna Rosa, en mettant une main devant ses yeux, l'air désespéré.

Sa mère prit un bout de papier et un crayon et nota l'adresse de leur nouvelle maison avant de la tendre à Aion.

« Voilà, passez nous voir, un de ces jours !

-Mais je n'y manquerais pas madame…au revoir.

-Oui, au revoir ! le salua la mère de Rosa, en agitant la main comme une gamine.

-A bientôt Rosa. » Sourit Aion, en lançant à la jeune fille un regard qui la fit devenir toute pâle.

Et il partit, laissant là les deux femmes.

« Quel homme charmant ! S'extasia la mère de la jeune fille, charmée.

-Maman…tu montes dans la voiture et tu démarres. Tout de suite. Répliqua Rosa, avec une tête de quelqu'un qui va commettre un meurtre.

-Ha…euh…oui, oui, tout de suite, tout de suite ! » Se reprit la femme, en remontant dans sa voiture. Sa fille l'imita, le regard toujours sombre.

« T'es vraiment pas croyable… » Lança t-elle, tendit qu'elles roulaient en direction de Seventh Bell.


	4. La voix

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Nan mais sérieux, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me foutes la honte quand je vais quelque part ?! Cria Rosa à sa mère, alors que celle-ci descendait de la voiture.

-Et toi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te perdes quand tu vas quelque part ?! Rétorqua la mère de Rosa, sur le même ton.

-Mais moi c'est normal, je connais pas cette ville ! Et puis ne change pas de sujet !

-Rosa ! Tu arrêtes de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ta mère et non une de tes copines, alors arrête de me parler comme si j'étais l'une d'elle !

-Mais tu m'énerves ! C'est la dernière fois que je vais dans un endroit avec toi ! Et puis quelle idée d'inviter ce type chez nous !

-C'était la moindre des choses, il t'a quand même aidé !

-Ouais mais j'le sens pas net ce type, il me fout les chocottes ! Ho et puis ZUT, hein ! Je rentre ! » Coupa l'adolescente en marchant à pas rageurs jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, laissant là sa mère.

Cette dernière lui cria quelque chose que Rosa n'entendit pas, trop furieuse qu'elle était.

Elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte, manqua de faire tomber son père qui tenait une pile de cartons de ses bras, et qui devait sûrement avoir besoin d'aide. Mais sa fille l'ignora, et monta à l'étage.

Rosa fulminait toujours. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère la mette toujours mal à l'aise en présence de personnes connues ou inconnues ?

Même avant, devant les amis de Rosa, elle se conduisait comme une gamine, faisant rougir de honte sa fille. Mais ses amis trouvaient sa mère amusante, nullement gênante. Mais quand même, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser…

La jeune fille voulut se réfugier dans sa chambre, comme après chaque dispute avec sa génitrice, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'en avait pas encore.

Mais où aller, alors, pour se calmer ?

Le grenier.

Oui, le grenier semblait être un bon endroit. Une bonne cachette, un second chez-soi…

Là, elle pourrait mieux réfléchir.

Rosa se rendit donc jusqu'à la porte menant au grenier et monta lentement les marches, comme si elle pénétrait dans un endroit sacré. Ce qui pouvait être le cas, car ici se trouvaient pleins de choses ayant appartenues au passé. Et les souvenirs du passé étaient très précieux…n'est ce pas ?

La jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers les vieux cartons dans lesquels se trouvaient toutes les vieilles choses que Rosa avait trouvées lors de son premier jour à Seventh Bell. Toutes ces vieilleries dont la montre à gousset faisaient partie.

Tiens, en y repensant…

Rosa sortit l'étrange montre de la poche de son short pour la regarder de nouveau.

Elle la prit par la chaîne et leva la montre à gousset pour qu'elle soit face à ses yeux. La montre fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser, le cadran fasse au visage de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci la détailla, mais plus intensément cette fois ci, espérant y trouver une inscription indiquant à qui avait bien pu appartenir cette montre, mais sans succès.

Puis elle se rappela les visions qu'elle avait eues lorsqu'elle avait passé le médaillon autour de son cou. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Oui, il fallait qu'elle réessaye ! Si les images qu'elle a vues sont vraies, alors elle pourrait en apprendre sûrement plus sur cette montre ou sur autre chose. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Rosa passa de nouveau la montre autour de son cou, mais avec beaucoup d'hésitations cette fois. Elle espérait que les visions, si jamais il y en aurait, seraient moins douloureuses que la fois précédente…

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis, doucement cette fois ci, les images surgirent une à une. Rosa pu donc les observer plus longtemps, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée.

Cette fois, les images étaient accompagnées de sons.

Elle vit donc la petite fille aux cheveux blancs qui chantait. Elle avait une voix magnifique…

Le garçon aux yeux écarlates qui…se transformait ?

Rosa ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant le charmant petit garçon aux cheveux mauves se transformer en une espèce de…démon. C'était vraiment éprouvant.

La jeune fille faillit se mettre à hurler de peur en voyant le démon s'envoler dans le ciel, ses yeux fixant un point précis…mais quoi ?

Puis brusquement, il n'y eu plus rien. Plus de visions. C'était fini.

Rosa reprit son souffle, encore sous le choc. Mais pourquoi la montre lui montrait tout ça ? Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message ? Mais alors, que devait-elle comprendre ?

Soudain, l'adolescente entendit distinctement une voix lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta et regarda dans tous les sens. Mais il n'y avait personne. Là, elle commencer vraiment à avoir peur.

Malgré cela, elle se força à écouter ce que disait la voix désincarnée, dont le timbre était indéniablement celui d'une fille.

« _Va dans…forêt…trouve…Chrno…_ »

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

« _Dans la forêt…crypte…trouve Chrno_… »

-Mais qui est Chrno ?!

Une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle représentait le petit garçon qui s'était transformé en monstre.

« _Chrno…trouve le…important…forêt…crypte…s'il te plaît… _»

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible, et bientôt Rosa n'entendit plus rien.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelqu'un voulait qu'elle trouve Chrno. Mais qui était Chrno exactement ? Le mieux était d'aller le voir alors…

Oui d'accord, mais d'après ce que Rosa venait de voir, le garçon avait l'air super dangereux, et la jeune fille n'était pas du genre suicidaire.

Alors que faire ? Obéir à la voix où faire comme si ne rien n'était ?

Dur, dur le choix. D'autant que si elle choisissait d'ignorer la voix, celle-ci irait peut-être la hanter pendant son sommeil. Ouille, ouille, ouille…

Bon, pour une fois Rosa prendrait son courage à deux mains.

« Okay, j'irai voir ce Chrno puisque c'est ce que vous voulez ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille dévala les escaliers de son grenier, manquant de se casser la figure par deux fois à cause d'une marche trop vieille ou trop glissante.

« _Merci…_ » Raisonna la voix, d'un ton soulagé.


	5. Chrno

5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Rosa descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et atterrit dans le hall d'entrée, haletante. Descendre tous ces escaliers en courant, ce n'était pas trop du luxe !

Elle attendit de reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait au dehors.

La montre à gousset, qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée, reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine, et se mit à refléter le soleil de fin d'après-midi quand Rosa sortit dehors.

« Alors voyons…qu'est ce qu'elle disait déjà ? Il faut que je trouve un certain Chrno…dans une forêt au fond d'une crypte…Et bah, c'est pas très rassurant ça ! » Marmonna la jeune fille, pensive.

Elle regarda le ciel.

« En plus, il va bientôt faire nuit…quoique en été, les jours sont plus longs. J'ai donc encore un peu de temps devant moi. »

Rosa avisa la forêt qui se trouvait face à elle. C'était un alignement étendu d'arbres plutôt grands et touffus. La lumière du soleil ne semblait pas trop traverser les feuilles, du coup, la forêt semblait sombre et menaçante.

« _Ou peut-être aussi que je me fais des idées…_ »Pensa la jeune fille blonde, en déglutissant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'en alla, d'un pas résolu vers l'imposante forêt de Seventh Bell.

« Aïe ! »

Rosa se frotta la joue, la où une branche l'avait fouettée alors qu'elle avançait prudemment parmi les arbres. Elle s'était cassé la figure une bonne douzaine de fois en se prenant les pieds dans des racines ou en butant contre un caillou et s'était pris un nombre incalculable de branches dans la poire. Résultat : ses habits étaient sales et déchirés par endroit, ses cheveux, qu'elle laissait à présent flotter librement sur ses épaules, étaient tout emmêlés et pleins de feuilles et de brindilles. Et sa figure était toute égratignée. Ses chaussures étaient dans un état lamentable. Bref, on aurait presque dit une sauvageonne.

_« Pff, c'est pas possible d'être maladroite à ce point ! Je me demande de qui je tiens ça moi… »_

En plus, il faisait moins chaud dans la forêt qu'en dehors, du coup, Rosa avait parfois la chair de poule. Pas seulement à cause du froid, avouons le.

Pour se rassurer, la jeune fille se mit à chantonner, à mi-voix.

« None sing so woldly well as the angel Israfel…»

C'était une vieille chanson que son père lui chantait parfois, quand elle était petite. Il disait la tenir de son grand-père, Joshua. Rosa aimait beaucoup cette chanson. Cela la rendait un peu nostalgique, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« And the giddy stars ceasing their hymns, attend the spell of his voice, all mute…tottering above in her highest noon...the enamored moon blushes with loooOOOO...????!!! »

Sans trop faire attention où elle marchait, Rosa venait de poser le pied sur un _truc _guère résistant qui avait cédé sous son poids.

Après une petite chute d'à peine deux secondes, voilà que la jeune fille se retrouvait les fesses dans de l'eau, en train de grimacer de douleur en se frottant les reins.

« Ouille ouille ouille…ça fait maaaal ! » Gémit-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. L'ennui c'est que l'endroit où elle avait atterrit était plutôt sombre, et il était impossible d'y voir à plus de deux mètres à la ronde.

« Me voilà bien…je fais comment pour ressortir moi ? Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir une sortie quelque part…hein… » Murmura t-elle, guère rassurée dans cet endroit lugubre.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle barbotait dans de l'eau. Et que du coup, elle était trempée.

« Naaan ! Mon short ! Mes godasses ! Mais c'est quoi ce plan, hein ?! Geignit Rosa, à la fois furieuse et désespérée.

Elle prit de nouveau la montre à gousset par la chaîne et se mit à lui crier ses quatre vérités…pour peu que l'on puisse dire ses quatre vérités à une montre…

« Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse ce que tu me disais maudite pendule de {**BIP**} ?! Pourquoi j't'ai pas dit non au risque que tu viennes me hanter pendant mon sommeil, hein, pourquoiii ? En plus, maintenant je sais même pas comment faire pour ressortir moi ! Et si je sors pas, je fais comment pour trouver ce Chrno ? »

Aussitôt, à l'appellation du nom de Chrno, la montre fut parcourue d'étincelles mauves, comme de l'éléctricité. Surprise, Rosa la lâcha. Cette montre à gousset n'était, mais alors, pas du tout normale. Elle lui faisait peur. Mais qu'est ce que c'était au juste ? Mystère et boule de gomme…du moins, pour le moment.

L'étrange horloge fut de nouveau parcourue d'étincelles. Elle semblait vouloir montrer une direction.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, c'est ça ? Bah j'espère que oui, hein, parce que sinon… »

Elle avait atterri dans une sorte de couloir souterrain, plutôt vieux. Les murs, étaient gris foncés, pour ne pas dire noirs, et la végétation semblait avoir reprit ses droits. De la mousse, des lierres et pleins de mauvaises herbes poussaient un peu partout, et de jolis spécimens, comme les araignées par exemple, s'étaient installés dans des petites cavités ou bien dans les coins sombres. Bref, on pouvait aisément constater que cet endroit était abandonné depuis très longtemps. Il était fort probable que plus personne ne connaisse son existence, de nos jours…

Deux directions étaient possibles dans ce souterrain : soit aller à droite, soit à gauche. On n'avait pas réellement l'embarras du choix, mais il valait mieux prendre la bonne direction, pour éviter de se perdre, par pur hasard.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Rosa, à la montre à gousset.

La jeune fille se sentait un peu bête de parler comme cela à une montre, mais vu que l'horloge semblait doué d'une vie propre et avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle, et bien…

La vieille montre se mit à produire des petits éclairs violets quand Rosa se tourna vers la gauche. La jeune fille l'interpréta comme une réponse.

« Par là ? Bon… »

L'adolescente partit donc vers la gauche.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'en menait vraiment pas large : elle, une ado comme les autres venant tout juste d'emménager dans un nouvel endroit, se trouvait confrontée à des choses qui, pour le moment, la dépassaient complètement. Tout cela avait commencé quand la jeune fille blonde avait trouvé cette étrange montre à gousset…ce serait tellement bien d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet ! Mais qui pourrait lui fournir les réponses qu'elle attendait ?

Rosa marcha encore un long moment, seule dans le noir. Elle grelottait de froid et de peur. A chaque instant, elle s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre terrifiant assoiffé de sang lui saute à la gorge.

« J'ai regardé trop de films d'horreur avec les copines moi… » Pensa t-elle, un peu mélancolique en se souvenant de ses amis du Missouri, là où elle habitait avant de venir ici.

Soudain, une grande porte en pierre apparut devant elle.

Elle avait l'air blindée et bien fermée. Il semblait impossible de l'ouvrir.

« Génial, tu m'as menée dans une impasse ! A moins que ce soit moi qui ai mal interprété ta « réponse » ! »

Comme pour la contredire, la montre à gousset se mit à étinceler encore plus, d'une manière plutôt insistante.

« Quoi ? Mais il n'y a rien ici ! Et si tu me demandes d'ouvrir la porte, alors là je crois que j'en aurais pour un siècles…voire plus, et le problème c'est que mon espérance de vie en tant que humaine est plutôt réduite ! Mais bon, je vais pas non plus te faire un cours de sciences nat' ! » Grommela la jeune fille.

Ca lui faisait du bien de parler. Cela lui permettait d'extérioriser un peu sa peur afin de se donner une contenance.

Elle se tourna néanmoins vers la porte, l'air dubitatif. Elle s'aperçut qu'au dessus de la porte étaient dessinées d'étranges arabesques et que ces courbes se rejoignaient pour former un blason avec une croix à l'intérieur. Une croix religieuse.

Rosa ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Se pourrait-il que je sois dans _la_ crypte ? » se demanda t-elle.

Elle s'était rapprochée et tendait la main vers l'un des battants de la lourde porte de pierre.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très étrange : dès que Rosa toucha la porte, il y eu un brusque flash aveuglant, parcouru d'étincelles blanches. Sans le savoir, la jeune Christopher venait de toucher une croix gravée dans la pierre du battant de la porte. Et étrangement, le symbole religieux venait de réagir à son contact.

« Ouaaah ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

La jeune fille ignorait bien sûr que, bien des années auparavant, des personnes appartenant à sa famille avaient vécus la même chose, à quelques détails près.

Avec un énorme grincement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Apeurée, Rosa recula. Mais la curiosité l'empêchait de s'enfuir alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de le faire.

Quand la porte se fut, apparemment, totalement ouverte, Rosa avança d'un petit pas timide.

Tout d'abord, elle ne distingua rien, l'obscurité était trop grande. Puis, petit à petit, la jeune fille parvint à distinguer des formes.

Elle s'avança un peu plus, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa crainte. Elle distingua une sorte d'autel, sur lequel reposait une étrange boîte, de la dimension d'un homme. Avec effroi, Rosa s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un cercueil.

« Mon Dieu, mais que… ?

-Qui est là ? »

Rosa se retint de hurler. Sa peur avait repris le dessus et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer. La voix qui venait de retentir était celle d'un homme, un peu rauque mais nullement agressive…

« Qui est là ? La lumière est trop grande, je ne vous vois pas… »

_« Tant mieux ! »_ pensa la jeune Christopher en se mordant la lèvre. Elle recula de nouveau.

Elle entendit comme un froissement et elle aperçut une silhouette, tout prêt de l'autel, se redresser. _A priori_, c'était un homme de grande taille. Il devait frôler le mètre quatre-vingts…

Sauf que pour le moment, Rosa s'en fichait un peu. Elle continua de reculer, son cerveau la suppliait de se barrer fissa. Mais pour aller où ? Elle était coincée…

La montre à gousset, qui ne s'était pas manifestée depuis un petit moment fut de nouveau parcourue d'éclairs mauves et elle se mit à tressauter contre la poitrine de l'adolescente.

« Mais c'est…qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la voix. A son ton, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était stupéfaite voire même plus.

La silhouette fit un pas, un peu maladroite. A cet instant, Rosa put de nouveau parler.

« N'approchez pas… »

La jeune fille blonde trouva sa voix pathétique sur le moment : elle la voulait ferme, elle n'avait réussi qu'à gémir comme une pauvre petite fille. Quelle nulle vraiment !

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi qui vous êtes. Pourquoi portez-vous l'Horloge du Temps sur vous ? » Reprit l'homme.

Il refit un pas dans sa direction. Rosa poussa une exclamation étouffée.

L'inconnu venait d'apparaître dans la lumière que laissait passer la porte. Il était dans un état lamentable : ses cheveux hirsutes et noirs étaient gras, ses vêtements étaient miteux et sales, déchirés par endroits. Et il était couvert de bandages qui avaient grandement besoin d'être changés. Il en avait autour de la tête, qui lui cachait une partie du visage, comme s'il était borgne. Son bras gauche était bandé lui aussi, et couvert de sang séché. Son autre bras était caché sous la grande toge qu'il portait alors.

La peur de Rosa s'évanouit d'un coup en le voyant dans cet état.

« Mon Dieu, mais dans quel état vous êtes ! Il faut qu'on vous soigne, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous comme ça ?! »

L'homme parut surpris. Il s'avança encore un peu, plissant son unique œil vers la jeune fille, pour mieux la détailler sans doute. Rosa s'aperçut que la personne était étonnamment jeune. A peine vingt ans, pas plus…

Le jeune homme poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise, et se précipita vers l'adolescente qui poussa un cri et recula le plus loin possible. L'inconnu se figea, se rendant compte qu'il venait d'effrayer la jeune fille.

« Je…excuse moi, Rosette, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… »

Rosa ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Rosette, et j'ignore qui c'est. Moi, je suis Rosa, et j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire !!! » Hurla t-elle, en pétant son câble.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de reculer, surpris par la colère de la jeune fille.

« Mais…euh…si tu n'es pas Rosette…qui es-tu ? Tu lui ressembles tellement…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je m'appelle Rosa. Rosa Christopher. Et je voudrais que quelqu'un m'explique ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Horloge du Temps et de Rosette !

-Ros…Rosa Christopher ?

-Ouais !

-Alors tu es de la même famille que Rosette ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je sais même pas qui c'est !

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Rosette Christopher ?

-…non. Ou peut-être très vaguement. Mais cela ne m'explique pas qui tu es ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, enfermé dans une tombe ?

-Je…c'est une longue histoire…

-M'aurait étonnée aussi…et qui es-tu ?

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-C'est un prénom ça ?

-Répond s'il te plaît, et je te dirais qui je suis…

-Nous sommes en 2005. »

L'inconnu sembla méditer ces paroles pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Rosa.

« Je me nomme Chrno. Et j'ai connu ton arrière grand-mère ou grande tante, je ne sais pas très bien…

-Mon arrière-grand-mère s'appellait Azmaria…et si tu me dit que tu as connu mon arrière grande tante, cela veut dire que tu as…plus de soixante-dix ans ! C'est impossible !

- Oui, en réalité, j'ai plus de soixante-dix ans…j'en ai deux mille… »

Rosa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne semblant pas y croire (un peu normal me direz-vous XD). Puis soudain, elle partit dans un grand rire nerveux, surprenant Chrno. La jeune fille riait de plus en plus fort, son rire devint presque hystérique. Puis aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, l'adolescente se tut.

« Ca, c'est la meilleure blague que l'on m'ait dite aujourd'hui…vraiment… »

Puis sans prévenir, elle s'écroula au sol, évanouie.


	6. les ténèbres reviennent

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud mais la température baissait un peu à la tombée du soir, apportant une touche de fraîcheur aux habitants de Peabody.

De nombreuses personnes vaquaient encore à leurs occupations : les commerçants continuaient de tenir leur magasin ouvert, des gens de tout âge et de toute catégorie déambulait encore dans les rues, des enfants jouaient bruyamment dans des parcs ou dans leurs jardins, parfois en compagnie d'amis, les jeunes de la ville se préparait à aller soit en boîte, soit au cinéma ou dans d'autres lieux où ils pourraient passer la soirée. Personne n'avait encore envie de rentrer chez soi pour le moment.

Assis seul sur un banc, Aion regardait tout cela avec amusement et nonchalance. Sur son épaule, un aigle au plumage marron et blanc et aux yeux jaunes perçants jetait des regards hostiles à toutes les personnes qui faisaient mine de regarder dans sa direction. Plus loin dans un parc, un groupe d'enfants jouait au ballon en criant et en riant.

« Je suis toujours aussi étonné…de voir que même après plus de soixante dix ans, les humains n'ont guère changés… »

L'aigle battit alors des ailes, comme pour montrer qu'il était entièrement d'accord.

Il y eut alors un léger silence, seulement troublé par les cris des enfants dans le parc.

Aion esquissa un sourire, le regard perdu au loin.

« Le temps non plus ne change pas, ou alors très légèrement. Regarde, il semblerait que ce qui s'est produit deux fois par le passé avec Marie de Magdala et Rosette Christopher ne veuille se reproduire une troisième fois avec cette fois, une descendante de Rosette. »

Cette fois, le rapace poussa un cri, approbateur.

Le sourire d'Aion s'agrandit.

« Et cette fois-ci, je n'échouerai pas. Chrno a presque failli m'avoir la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, je serai prévoyant. De plus, à l'heure qu'il est, ce cher Chrno ne doit plus être que l'ombre de lui-même, ou presque…vu que j'ai réussi à lui voler ceci. »

Le Démon sortit de sa veste ce qui semblait être un morceau de bois ou un pieu à bout pointu. Il l'éleva vers le ciel qui se colorait de rose et d'orange, comme pour mieux l'admirer.

« L'une de ses cornes…Avec l'autre, il n'a que la moitié de ses pouvoirs…mais peu pour pouvoir se régénérer entièrement. Mais il a tout de même de la chance, il a toujours ses cornes, lui. Moi, je suis sans cesse obligé de contracter des pactes pour me maintenir en vie désormais… »

Le regard d'Aion s'assombrit. Sa main de crispa sur la corne.

« Je pourrais très bien la détruire pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs autrement que grâce à un contractant, mais… »

L'horloge de l'église de Peabody l'interrompit en sonnant dix-huit heures.

Aion soupira avant de se lever. L'aigle battit des ailes pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Je vais rentrer. Mona doit m'attendre. Toi, rends-toi chez cette fille, Rosa Christopher. Surveille-la et si tu as du nouveau, préviens-moi. »

Le rapace poussa un nouveau cri et prit son envol. Il s'envola vers le ciel, dans une direction précise.

Aion resta quelques instants immobile, à fixer le ciel. Puis il se remit en marche, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon blanc. De nouveau, un sourire vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'il serrait la corne de Chrno à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches.

« Je sens que je vais recommencer à m'amuser… »

Rosa flottait. Seule dans les ténèbre. Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

_« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je flotte _? Se demanda t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle ne voyait rien, ce qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être aveugle.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière apparut et Rosa sentit une main lui saisir le poignet pour la hisser vers la lumière.

_« Ah ! »_

Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, et qu'elle flottait de nouveau, mais autour d'une…montre à gousset !

_« Ca alors ! Mais comment est-ce que… ? »_

Il s'interrompit soudain. Devant elle venait d'apparaître une silhouette. Peu à peu, l'ombre prit une apparence humaine, devenant une jeune fille.

Rosa eut un hoquet. Cette fille…elle l'avait déjà vu ! La montre à gousset lui avait montré plusieurs images où elle avait pu voir une jeune fille en tenue de religieuse courir à travers des ruelles sombres, des revolvers à la main. Et maintenant, voilà que cette même fille se retrouvait devant elle !

_« Mais…t'es qui toi ?_

_-Devine !_ Répondit la jeune fille, en croisant les bras.

_-Comment suis-je censé savoir qui tu es ?_

_-Bah, si t'avais un peu de logique aussi…_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je t'en prie. Je suis Rosette Christopher, ton arrière grande tante. Enchantée de te connaître Rosa._

_-Mais…mais…mais…c'est pas possible ! Tu devrais être morte !_

_-C'est le cas. Je suis un fantôme._

_-QUOIIII ?!!_

_-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller trouver Chrno._

_-Comment ça se fait ?_

_-J'ai utilisé la montre à gousset pour ça. J'ai essayé de communiquer avec toi mais au début t'as eu peur. J'ai également tenté de t'avertir quand tu as rencontré Aion mais ça n'a pas marché, rien ne s'est produit. Puis, j'ai réussi à te contacter pour que tu ailles chercher Chrno._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ce type, Aion, il est super dangereux, tu dois absolument te méfier de lui !_

_-C'est déjà fait. Il me fout les boules ce gars !_

_-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu dans toute sa splendeur ! Bon écoute, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. N'ai pas peur de Chrno, à lui, tu peux lui faire confiance. Je voudrais que tu te rendes à Chicago, aussi._

_-Heeeeinnn ?! Mais t'es malade !_

_-C'est important ! Il faut absolument que tu retrouves les autres Apôtres avant Aion !_

_-Mais pourquoi ?C'est qui les Apôtres ?_

_-Il se trouve que ce sale binoclard veut de nouveau emmerder le peuple. Chrno t'expliquera tout mieux que moi, en attendant fais ce que je te dis !_

_-Mais…mais…_

_-Je dois repartir…je pense que l'on se reverra bientôt…_

_-Attends, je…je ne…_

_-Fais confiance à Chrno… »_

Et Rosette disparut, comme happée par quelque chose. Rosa n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. Elle se sentit tomber à travers les ténèbres et puis soudain…elle ouvrit les yeux.

Aion sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit sa porte. Il pénétra dans l'appartement où il habitait depuis quelques temps déjà. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et l'endroit dégageait une légère odeur de renfermé. Aion poussa un soupir et entreprit d'aller ouvrir quelques fenêtres histoire d'aérer un peu avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit. La lumière de fin d'après-midi illumina toutes les pièces quand cela fut fait.

Ensuite, le Démon se prépara un café dans la cuisine. La vaisselle n'avait pas été faite. D'ailleurs, presque tout était en désordre dans l'appartement. Des vêtements traînaient partout ainsi que de nombreux objets, la plupart non identifiés. De plus, il semblait y avoir longtemps que personne n'avait fait le ménage ici. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux et le carrelage était noir de crasse, sans exagération.

Aion se servit son café, but une gorgé et cria :

« Mona ! Viens ici s'il te plait. »

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit quelque part du côté du salon qui jouxtait à la cuisine, et une jeune fille apparut.

Elle semblait avoir seize ans et elle était dans un drôle d'état : ses cheveux longs et châtains clairs étaient sale et emmêlés, elle portait des vêtements trop grands pour elle et qui avait vraiment besoin d'être lavés. Elle était pieds nus et elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Sous ses yeux d'un noir profond, légèrement en amande, se dessinaient des cernes mauves et ses traits étaient tirés.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche traînante, comme un zombie.

« Skiya ?

-Il y a que je ne peux pas m'absenter plus de quelques jours sans retrouver la maison sans dessus dessous. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit Mona ?

-D'faire l'ménage.

-Exact. Et ce que tu m'as obéi ?

-Hon.

-Et pourquoi je te prie ?

-La flemme… »

Sur ces mots, Mona se dirigea vers l'évier et piocha une tasse à café qui semblait encore assez propre. Elle se retourna pour s'avancer vers la table où était installé Aion et attrapa la théière pour se verser elle aussi du café.

« Mona, Dit Aion, depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas lavée ?

-Sais pas.

-Et bien dès que tu auras fini ton café, tu iras prendre une douche, immédiatement.

-Han-han.

-Et demain tu commenceras à faire le ménage.

-Han-han. »

Aion n'avait pas l'air étonné par la façon dont Mona répondait. Elle était comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il y a quelques années.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence ?

-Hon.

-Pas de coup de fil ? Rien ?

-Hon.

-Très bien. »

Il y eu un silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de la cuillère que Mona faisait tourner dans sa tasse.

« Prochainement, nous irons tous les deux rendre visite à quelque qu'un. Il y aura une fille de ton âge, tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer. »

La jeune fille aux yeux cernés leva la tête vers lui. Une petite lueur de curiosité se lisait dans son regard.

« Elle s'appelle Rosa Christopher.

-Pourquoi qu'on va rendre visite ? »

C'était assurément le plus longue phrase qu'elle avait eu à prononcer aujourd'hui, même si elle était mal formulée.

-C'est pour voir si une vieille histoire risque de se reproduire…je t'ai déjà raconté n'est ce pas ?

-Mmmh…Fit Mona, en hochant légèrement la tête, les yeux perdus dans la vague.

-De plus, la gamine m'intéresse également…

-Pacte ?

-Non. »

Il y eu un autre silence, beaucoup plus long. Ce fut Mona qui le brisa en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait aussi près du salon.

Aion resta seul pendant de longues minutes. Il entendit la douche se mettre en marche. Plusieurs minutes après, Mona réapparut, propre, avec une chemise de nuit blanche qui sentait la lessive et les cheveux bien peignés.

« C'bon ?

-Oui c'est bon. Va te coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-'nuit »

Le Démon entendit la porte de la chambre de Mona claquer et puis plus rien, l'appartement redevint une nouvelle fois silencieux.

Aion soupira et jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

« Mise à part ça, il va falloir que je mette la main sur les autres Apôtres. »


	7. Le début du commencement

**Chapitre 7**

Rosa ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise quand le soleil vint l'éblouir, l'obligeant à se cacher les yeux avec son bras. La jeune fille poussa un grognement. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux piailler. Elle était donc bien dehors. Rosa se redressa péniblement et cligna plusieurs fois des cils, un peu groggy. Puis, elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était devant un lac. Un grand lac. Le soleil faisait scintiller l'eau de ses éclats orangés. Autour du lac se dressait une rangée d'arbre au feuillage d'un beau vert et qui ondulait sous la brise de fin d'après-midi. Non loin de Rosa se trouvait un rocher sur lequel on pouvait s'asseoir pour observer le paysage, juste un peu au dessus de l'eau. C'était vraiment magnifique.

La jeune fille blonde se releva et commença à secouer son débardeur et son short pour enlever les brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient accrochés tout en regardant autour d'elle. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle…rêvé ? Sa rencontre avec Chrno, Rosette…avait-elle halluciné ?

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillée… »

Rosa fit un bond de deux mètres avant de se retourner vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était le même type que tout à l'heure. Chrno. Et il était toujours aussi mal en point. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé.

« Chrno ! »

Ce dernier lui adressa un gentil sourire, quoiqu'un peu gêné.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur… »

Rosa cligna une nouvelle fois les paupières puis répondit avec un petit rire embarrassé :

« Euh non...c'est pas grave. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure et…où sommes-nous ?

-Et bien quand tu t'es évanouie, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors je t'ai amené ici. Pour que tu aies un peu d'air.

-Oui, la crypte sent le renfermé.

-Euh, oui. Désolé.

-Bah c'est pas de ta faute, si ? Ca fait depuis combien de temps que t'es là dedans au juste ?

-Euh. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Depuis longtemps je pense. Enfin c'est ici que je vis, mais je sors parfois pour prendre l'air…

-Ah. Chouette. Et tes blessures ? »

Chrno eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

« C'est une longue histoire…

-Je suppose. Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te faire soigner ?

-C'est un peu compliqué…pour comprendre il faut que je te raconte cette longue histoire…mais il se fait tard, et il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi…où habites-tu au fait ? »

Rosa ne répondit pas tout de suite, considérant Chrno d'un œil toujours un peu hébété. Dans la lumière du soleil couchant, la silhouette du jeune homme semblait presque irréelle. Mais il semblait un peu moins impressionnant que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la crypte. Ses vêtements, vieux et usés, ne dataient sûrement pas d'aujourd'hui. On aurait dit ceux d'un indien.

Chrno lui-même, malgré son apparente jeunesse, semblait appartenir à un autre siècle…

« Euh…Rosa ? »

L'interpellée revint brusquement à elle. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en secouant brièvement la tête avant de regarder Chrno de nouveau.

« Désolée…j'étais ailleurs. Oui, je vais retourner chez moi…j'habite dans l'ancien orphelinat, pas loin d'ici…

-Tu habites à Seventh Bell ? J'ignorais que…ce n'était plus un orphelinat…souffla Chrno, l'air très surpris.

-Cela fait plusieurs années déjà que c'est le cas…d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu n'es pas sorti, toi ?

-Je…longtemps…enfin, je t'expliquerai cela un autre jour…rentre chez toi, tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter. »

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour, mais Rosa esquissa un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Attends ! Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? Il…ça peut paraître bizarre, mais il faut que l'on se revoit…c'est important…je crois… »

Le jeune homme l'étudia du regard, puis il finit par répondre :

« Je ne sais pas…tu n'as qu'à revenir demain, ici…maintenant que je suis de nouveau réveillé, je serais sûrement dans les parages…

-Ah ! D'accord, merci ! Euh…au revoir ! »

La jeune fille commença à s'en aller à reculons, toujours en regardant Chrno, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir en courant et de disparaître derrière les arbres.

Resté seul, le jeune homme continua de fixer l'endroit où Rosa était parti, une expression mélancolique peinte sur son visage blessé. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant une légère brise d'été caresser sa peau, et il soupira.

« Se pourrait-il que Dieu veuille me mettre encore à l'épreuve… ? »

Non loin de là, posé sur la branche d'un des nombreux arbres de la forêt, un rapace aux yeux jaunes perçants et malveillants venait d'assister à la scène. Il regarda Chrno se diriger vers la crypte qui se trouvait non loin du lac scintillant, avant de prendre son envol pour se mettre à planer haut dans le ciel. Il effectua plusieurs cercles et il bifurqua gracieusement vers l'horizon, plus précisément, vers la ville de Peabody.

Il avait des nouvelles intéressantes à communiquer…

Rosa traversa la forêt en courant, sans trébucher cette fois. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son cœur battait la chamade. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Rosette, son arrière grand-tante lui avait bien parlé ! Chrno existait vraiment…

Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et elle espérait que le jeune homme voudrait bien lui expliquer…

De son côté, Rosa pensait bien interroger son père sur ses ancêtres. Elle était sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui raconter tout plein d'anecdotes là-dessus…

La jeune fille blonde s'arrêta subitement. Si ce que Rosette lui avait raconté était vrai…alors cela voulait dire que ce type là, Aion, était véritablement dangereux ! Et sa mère qui l'avait invité à passer à la maison un jour !

L'adolescente frissonna d'appréhension. Pourvu qu'il ne vienne jamais ! Mais au moins, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais…

Elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec Aion. Certes, il s'était montré bien aimable, mais elle avait tout de suite perçu quelque chose d'inquiétant en lui. Son sourire, sa façon de la regarder et…son drôle de pigeon qui n'avait cessé de la fixer avec hostilité.

Rosa se passa une main sur le visage. Ho non, elle n'espérait ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec ce type louche !

Seulement, le destin allait en décider autrement…

La jeune blondinette reprit sa course à travers les bois, pressée d'arriver chez elle. Elle ne désirait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent…

Elle finit par arriver à la lisière de la forêt, devant chez elle. Une fois encore, la grandeur de sa nouvelle maison la surprit encore. Elle avait vraiment les dimensions d'un manoir…il est vrai que pour vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il fallait être assez riche…d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, Rosa ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi ils avaient déménagé au juste…

Ca aussi, il faudrait qu'elle demande à son père.

La jeune fille regarda le ciel qui se colorait de couleurs chaudes, orange et rose. Elle balaya ensuite les environs du regard, sentant une étrange impression au creux de son ventre.

« C'est étrange…cette endroit me rend nostalgique, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi… »

Elle soupira. Puis, en marchant cette fois, elle se dirigea vers sa maison…

Aion était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, contemplant le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Un petit sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait de quelque chose.

« Dieu, on dit que tes voies sont impénétrables, pourtant, j'ai bien senti que tu préparais de nouveau quelque chose…je sais que tu as choisi de nouveaux Apôtres pour accomplir ta volonté, je sais que cette Rosa Christopher aura un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire…mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi tu tiens à recommencer tout ceci… »

Une légère brise vint légèrement balayer les cheveux blancs du Démon.

« Mais je finirais par découvrir ce que tu désires…j'ai même déjà un doute à ce sujet…désires-tu sauvegarder ce monde de la Destruction ? En réunissant les Apôtres, ce ne serait pas impossible…ou alors cherches-tu tout simplement à me détruire une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Soudain, un rapace blanc et marron apparut dans son champ de vision. L'Aigle était déjà de retour…était-ce bon signe ? Sûrement que oui…

Aion tendit son bras pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'y poser, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, accompagnant son atterrissage d'un long cri perçant.

« Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu mon cher ? » susurra Aion, en pliant son bras pour approcher l'aigle de son visage.

Ce dernier battit des ailes en poussant un bref cri, et il laissa Aion pénétrer son esprit, partageant avec lui ce qu'il avait vu.

Les yeux fermés, le Démon laissa les souvenirs du volatile défiler, et soudain, un grand sourire mauvais naquit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

« Mon cher Chrno…tu es donc toujours dans les environs…j'aurais dû m'en douter…et tu as rencontré la gamine…elle ne perd pas de temps, mais je me demande comment elle a su…est-ce par hasard ? Non…je suis sûr que l'Horloge du Temps y est pour quelque chose… »

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, coupant le contact avec le rapace.

« Bon travail mon beau, continue comme ça… »

L'Aigle poussa un autre cri perçant, avant de s'envoler une nouvelle fois, retournant accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Aion le regarda partir, l'air satisfait.

« Je vais laisser Chrno et Rosa faire amplement connaissance…puis je viendrais mettre mon grain de sel… »

Il eut un petit rire avant de se retourner, disparaissant à l'intérieur de la maison…


End file.
